The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an embroidery data generation program, and to an embroidery data generation device.
An embroidery data generation device is known that generates embroidery data used for a sewing machine to sew an embroidery pattern on the basis of image data, such as a photo or the like. In the known embroidery data generation device, when generating the embroidery data, thread colors to be used to sew the embroidery pattern are selected. More specifically, a number of the thread colors to be used to sew the embroidery pattern is acquired. Use frequencies of the thread colors are calculated on the basis of the color of each of pixels configuring the image represented by the image data. Then, on the basis of the calculated use frequencies of the thread colors, the number of the thread colors corresponding to the thread colors to be used to sew the embroidery pattern is selected.